towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Suche nach den legendären Antikra-Steinen
center|500pxAnmerkung des Autors Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung der Geschichtet:Urba Nui-Ein neuer Anfang Sie erzählt von den Geschichten,die die sechs Urbaner,Matu,Kari,Marduck,Kirin,Kep und Traku,auf ihrer Suche nach den geheimnissvollen Steinen erleben. Prolog "Warum gehen wir erst noch mal zu deiner Hütte?",fragte Marduck.Die drei waren auf den Weg in den Dschungel.Genauer auf den Weg zum Dschungeldorf."Wir brauchen noch ne Ausrüßtung.Willst du so etwa auf eine Expedition gehen?" Währendessen schleichte sich die andere Gruppe durch die finsteren Gänge des Archivs."Meinen sie wirklich,dass wir hier rum laufen müssen", fragte Traku Kirin,während er sich überall umguckte um nicht erwischt zu werden."Hast du eine Waffe Traku?",fragte ihn Kirin,ohne dabei das Tempo zu verlieren."Nein,aber..." "Siehste.Deshalb suchen wir dir eine Waffe.Und nach Landkarten und alten Schriften.Kannst du eigentlich mit einer Waffe umgehen?" "Nein.",antwortete Traku."Na,klasse!Du bist jetzt schon totes Fleisch Kleiner!",fluchte Kep und verdrehte sichtbar die Augen."Kannst du uns zeigen wo die Landkarten und die alten Schriften sind?Aso und vielleicht auch die Sternenwaffen?"Ohne nur eine Sekunde zu Zögern übernahm Traku die Führung.Immer tiefer drangen sie in das dunkle Labyrinth hinein.Hier waren die Balken schon halb vermodert.Aber hinter einer Biegung war was Unglaubliches.Vor lauter Begeisterung standen Kep und Kirin die Münder offen. Riesige Gänge,eher schon Hallen türmten sich hier.Überall standen hohe Säulen,die die Decken stüzten.In jede einzelne Säule waren Schriftzeichen und Bilder eingraviert. "WOW",das war alles was Kep vor Staunen nur herausbringen konnte."Hier lang",sagte Traku.Er führte sie immer tiefer in die uralten Gänge,die ausahen,als ob sie von Beginn der Zeit exestieren würden.Endlich kamen sie an eine kleine Nische vorbei,der Raum der Sternenwaffen.Überall hangen und lagen die unterschiedlichsten Waffen.Alle hochentwickelt und kaum bedienbar für einen Urbaner."Was willst du eigentlich hier?Du weist doch eh nicht wie man sie bedient,Kirin",fragte Kep ihn."Ich nicht,aber Traku!Hier nimm diese.Wir brauchen noch einen Scharfschützen."Kurzerhand warf Kirin eine Lasergewehr zu.Traku fing sie,so gut wie es geht wie für einen Forscher,auf und guckte Kirin fragwürdig an.Dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr,drehte sich auf der Ferse um und ging raus.Kep tat es ihm gleich.Nun führte Traku sie wieder aus dem Labyrinth von feuchte Gängen hinaus.Langsam nährten sie sich wieder dem Tageslicht,als sie einer Wache begegneten."Schnell,verstecken",flüsterte Kirin zu den anderen.Sofort suchten sie sich die erstbeste Ecke aus und versteckten sich schnell hinter ihr."Mist"fluchte Kep:"Wie solln wir denn an den da vorbeikommen?" "Ich hab eine Idee",sagte Kirin.Kurzerhand nahm er einen Stein und warf ihn gegen einen Metallpfosten,wodrauf ein dumpfes "KLONG" zu hören war.Die Wache schaute sich total verwirrt in den halbdunklen Gang um.Völlig benommen rief er in das Dunkle hinein:"Wer ist da?Zeig dich!"Jedoch kam keine Rückantwort.Auch nach dem dritten oder vierten mal zeigte sich niemand.Völlig verängstigt ging der Wächter tiefer in den Gang hinein,die Waffe in Kampfposition.Er bewegte sich vorsichtig mit bedächtigen Schritten,immer dem Gefühl nach,woher das Geräusch kam.Schließlich nutzten die drei die Chance in Richtung Ausgang. Doch plötzlich drehte sich die Wache um! Ihr Sichtfeld sah aber nichts außer die dunkle Leere die sie umgab. "Puhh,das ging ja grad nochmal gut.Fast hätte er uns erwischt!",schnaufte Kep,welcher außer Atem war und sich auf seine Beine stüzen musste,um richtig durchzuatmen."Ja",hechelte Kirin:"aber dafür hat's sich gelohnt!" "Ja,eine hochkomplizierte Waffe,die wir noch nichtmal bedienen können!" "Ja,wir nicht,aber hier unser kleiner Freund Traku,nicht wahr?"meinte Kirin und sah dabei Traku an.Der Blick Kirins sagte schon aus,dass Traku es müssen soll.Bei diesen Blick musste Traku schlucken:"Ja,mein Herr,aber ich weiß nicht ob..."Traku hielt inne als Kirin ihn nochmal mit den gleichen Blick ansah,dann holte er nochmal tief Luft und fing von vorn an:"Ich werd's können!" Während dessen waren Matu,Kari und Marduck an der Hütte im Dschungeldorf angekommen."Nehmt euch das,was ihr braucht",sagte Matu:"Es wird eine lange Reise werden."Die Urbaner gingen ins Haus und nahmen sich die Sachen,die sie am meisten brauchen würden.Lebensmittel,Heilkräuter,Trinkwasser,Karten und auch Waffen."Ich hole meine altbewehrte Waffe mit.",sprach Marduck:"was holst du mit,Kari?" "Ich nehme meinen Haken und ein paar Kräuter mit.Man kann ja nie wissen,wann man sie braucht."Matu nahm ohne zu zögern seinen Stab und packte eine kleine Leinentasche so voll mit Karten und Pergamentrollen,dass diese bereits hinausquillten."Ich hoffe wir haben alles",sprach Matu:"Wasser,Lebensmittel,Karten und auch Waffen.Ich denke wir sind bestens darauf vorbereitet." Nun machten sich die Urbaner auf den Weg"Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?",fragte Marduck seinen Freund Matu."Nach hier der alten Karte und den Schriftrollen sollen wir die Steine an den einzelnen Orten der Elemente ihrer selbst finden." "Und wo meinst du sind diese Orte?" "Überleg doch mal!Wo meinst du sind die Orte wo die Elemnte hausen?" "In unseren Dörfern!",rief Kari stolz. Matu,Marduck und Kari machten sich sofort auf den Weg zum Wasserdorf,dem nächstgelegenem Dorf.Das Dorf war schon am Horizont zu sehen,als Kari in Tränen ausbrach und hinüberlief.Das Dorf des Wasserstamms glich kaum seinem früheren Aussehen.Die einst herrliche Lagune:Nun ein einziger Trümmerhaufen.Die Palmen,abgebrochen lagen sie im feuchten und matschigen Sand.Das ganze Dorf war komplett vernichtet.Die Hütten alle zerstört und halber im Sand vergraben.Überall lagen Verletzte,einige scheinen auch tot zu sein.Man hörte aus jeder Richtung Weinen und jämmerliches Klagen.Auch Kari brach in Tränen aus.Marduck und Matu rannten ihr hinterher,so schnell wie ihre Füße sie tragen konnten. Währenddessen standen Kirin,Traku und Kep an einem Tisch in einer staubigen Hütte,irgendwo in den Weiten der großen Steinwüste.Eine Karte lag ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch."Hier vermute ich die Kristalle",sagte Kirin:"Wenn ihr richtig guckt,entdeckt ihr was.Die Steine sollen sich alle dort befinden,wo sozusagen die Herzen der Elemente sind.Schaut mal da:In der großen Steinwüste,oder in der Nähe der Archive." "Und hier auf dem Großen Schutz",meinte Traku. center|500px Kapitel 1:Wasser "NEIN",schrie Kari.Sie kniete vor ihrem Dorf nieder und versank vor Erschöpfung nieder.Tränen kullerten ihr die Wange hinunter.Sofort kamen auch Marduck und Matu an.Marduck nahm Kari in den Arm und tröstete sie etwas,während Matu sich umschaute und mit sich selbst sprach:"Was ist blos hier passiert?"Die Frage wurde kurzerhand von einer alten,wohlbekannten Stimme beantwortet:"Rahi!Riesige Bestien aus den Tiefen der Meere hinaufgekrochen!Sie kamen,als eine unserer Dörflerinnen einen wundersamen Kristall fanden.Tief im Meer." "Das ist es!"murmelte Matu,während er die Hand gegen seine Kanohi schlug:"Wir sind nicht die Herzen der Elemente,sondern die Orte mit de Extremsten der Elemente!" "Hä,wie meinst du das?",fragte Kari mit leiser Stimme,während sie noch schluchzte.Rasch antwortete Matu:"Da wo es sozusagen am meisten von dem Element gibt,z.B. hier der tiefste Punkt an der Küste,der dichteste Dschungel auf der Insel und der Hohe Schutz." "Gut,also müssen wir daruntertauchen?",fragte Marduck."Ja,aber ich werds tun",entschloss sich Kari mutig."Aber was ist,wen diese Meereskreatur nochmal kommt?",meinte Matu."Darüber macht euch keine Sorgen!",das waren die letzten Worte,als Kari in die stürmischen Wogen des Meeres verschwand. Unterhalb war das Wasser getrübt von aufgewirbeldem Schlamm.Kari erkannte kaum was in diesem Gewärsser.Langsam und bedächtig schwomm sie durchs Wasser,immer Auschau nach den myteriösen Stein und den Haken in Abwehrposition.Sie schwamm in eine Schlucht hinab,mit der Hoffnung,den Stein zu finden.Je tiefer sie war,umso düsterer wurde es.Kari bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl.Hier unten sah man kaum seine eigene Hand vor den Augen.Plötzlich bemerkte sie ein Aufleuchten.Voller Erwartung,dass es der gesuchte Kristall sein könnte,nährte sie sich dem schwachen Leuchten. Immer näher und näher. Plötzlich erschrack sie.Das Leuchten war nicht der Stein sondern ein blutrünstiges Auge!Die schreckliche Visage lies beinahe Kari ertrinken.Nun bewegte sich die Kreatur.Sie kam in die Richtung Karis. Immer schneller und schneller! Erst merkte Kari nicht wie ihr geschah.Dann wurde sie aus den Bann der Bewegungslosikeit gerissen.Kari schwamm um ihr Leben.Sie wusste ganz genau:Dieser Rahi lebte nur um zu töten!Immer näher kam das riesige Biest.Bereit Kari zu verschlingen.Kari suchte sich irgendeinen Unterschlupf.Sie fand jedoch nichts.In den trüben Wasser sah sie nichts.Immer höher schwamm sie in Richtung Wasseroberfläche,gefolgt von dem grässlichem Wassermonster.Da sahen ihre Augen eine kleine dunkle Nische.Ein gutes Versteck dachte sie.Schnell schwomm sie hinein.Den Körper eng am Felsen,wartete sie darauf,dass das Ungeheuer an ihr vorbeischwomm.Langsam aber kräftig schwamm er über ihr hinweg.Kari presste ihren Körper so eng an den Felsen,dass die Kanten ihr bereits in den Rücken stachen.Aber die Angst vor dem Ungeheuer war größer als der entsetzliche Schmerz. Plötzlich bemerkte Marduck im Wasser ein paar Blasen.Er rief Matu zu sich.Als dieser ankam waren die Blasen zu einem Blubbern geworden.Dann zu einem Sprudeln."Was ist denn da....."Auf einmal schoss ein Riesiger Meeresrahi gen Himmel.Grün,schleimig und viele Tentakeln."Meine Liebe zu Kraken hört hier auf!",rief Marduck,als er sich ein sicheres Versteck suchte.Er sah sich nach Matu um.Er bemerkte,dass diese zu langsam war.Plötzlich schoss ein Tentakel hinter ihm her. "Matu,PASS AUF!!!!",schrie Marduck.Matu sah kurz hinter sich.Dann bemerkte er,wie ihn ein glitschiger Tentakel sich um ihn herumschlung.Matu schrie um Hilfe.Marduck,wie gelähmt,sah zu ihn hinüber.Sollte er ihm helfen oder lieber sich selber retten?Ein Gefühl überkam ihn,welches zum Weiterrennen antrieb.Aber Marduck wiedersetzte sich seinem eigenen Körper.Er rannte hinter Matu her.Immer näher wurde zu dem Schlund des bösartigen Ungeheuer gezogen. Marduck zog seinen Stab aus seinem Rückenbehälter und lud ihn mit Energie auf,bereit damit auf den Rahi zu schleudern.Erst auf den Tentakel,der Matu festhielt.Mit einem kreischendem Schrei ließ das Meeresmonster von ihm ab.Nun richtete sich sein voller Zorn auf Marduck.Drei Tentakel schossen nun gleichzeitig auf Marduck zu.Allen wich er geschickt aus.Plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet kam aber noch ein Tentakel und traf ihn schmerzvoll in den Bauch.Mit einem Husten und Keuchen sank er zu Boden.Bevor der Tentakel den bewegungsunfähigen Urbaner in die Tiefen des Meeres zog bekam der Rahi einen weiteren Energiestrahl ab. Aber von wem? Marduck sah sich verwundert um.Plötzlich bemerkte er Matu.Dieser stand aufgerichtet und mutig dem Ungeheuer entgegen.Sein Stab auf ihn gerichtet."Lass meinen Freund in Ruhe oder du wirst sterben!",klang es aus Matus Mund. Das Ungeheur nahm die Herausfoderung an.Sofort schleuderte es seine Tentakeln auf Matu und Marduck.Sie wichen geschickt aus,oder schnitten gar den einen oder anderen Tentakel durch,aber sie würden es nicht lange durchhalten. Nicht ohne Hilfe. Plötzlich schrie der Rahi vor Schmerz.Matu sah verwirrend zu Marduck gegenüber,Marduck total verblüfft auf den Rahi.Wer hat ihn verletzt?Beide fragten sich das gleiche. Plötzlich tauchte eine vertraute Gestalt aus dem Meer auf. "Kari",riefen beide erfreulich. Aber nicht nur Marduck und Matu bemerkten Kari,auch die widerliche Bestie.Sofort schnappte das Maul nach ihr.Es war ein grässlicher Anblick:Hunderte von Zähnen,umhüllt von einer glebriggrünen Schleimschicht.Der Geruch von lang verstorbenen Opfern hauchte Kari entgegen.Ein paar mal wich sie dem nach blutdürstenem Maul aus,doch sie hielt nicht lange stand.Kurzerhand verschwand sie in dem Rachen der riesigen Bestie.So starb Kari,und mit ihr die Hoffnung der beiden Urbaner.Nun machte sich das Ungetüm bereit,Marduck und Matu zu verschlingen.Diese wehrten sich nicht mehr und warteten auf ihr qualvolles Schicksal.Der riesige Kopf der Bestie schnellte auf sie zu.Ihr Blick war leer und schwarz. Doch plötzlich windet sich das hässlich Biest vor Scmerzen,unvorstellbache Krämpfe durchzucken ihren gesamten unförmigen Körper.Es schreit erbärmlich vor diesen Schmerz!Eine wachsende Wunde ersreckt sich an ihrem Hals.Immer größer wird sie.Das Blut sströmt nur so in gleichen Bächen. Die beiden Urbaner schauen sich verdutzt das schreckliche Spektakel an.Was ist da los? Nun fällt eine blaue,blutverschmierte Gestalt aus der Wunde.Völlig erschöpft liegt sie in dem matschbraunen Schlamm,ohne sich auch nur zu rühren.Sofort rennen Matu und Marduck zu Kari,ohne dabei die Bestie vor ihnen zu beachten.Kari kam währenddessen wieder zu Bewusstsein.Gleich darauf erreichten die zwei Urbaner sie. Plötzlich fängt das Meer an zu toben.Jede Welle ein Turm.Eine meterhohe Wasser säule baut sich um das Ungeheuer auf.Die Urbaner schauten mit großen Augen zu.Der Turm hat schon fast das Ende des Himmels erreicht,so scheint es.Er wächst immer höher und höher.Dann bricht die Wasserwoge und stürtzt auf die totalüberraschten hinab. Doch erreicht hat sie niemanden.Stattdessen fiel ein hellblauer,kristallener Stein auf den warmen weichen Sand.Mit zittriger Hand hob Kari ihn auf und sprach:"Das Element nahm sich das zurück,was es einst geschaffen hat,aber es nahm uns nicht unsere Rettung." center|600px Kapitel 2:Stein Die Sonne schien hoch über den Ebenen der großen Steinwüste.Sie brannte heiß und erbamungslos auf eine kleine Karawane hinab.In der Ferne hallten die schrillen Schreie einiger Karataka-Geier wider.Die Karawane zog langsam und stetig über den steinigen Untergrund der Wüste. "Bei den Hohen Mächten,ist das heiß hier!",sprach Kirin,während er sich die Öltropfen von der Kanohi wischte."Also,ich finds angenehm.Ist mal was anderes als die Berge in den eisigen Höhen des Großen Schutzes.Was sagst du dazu,Traku?" "Naja,ich finde es auch ein wenig zu warm.Und ich kann kaum was sehen!Das hier ist eine ganze Lichtintensivität höher,als bei uns in den Archiven." "Ihr seid beide Weicheier!"Kep nahm die Zügeln seines Garu's fester in die Hand und ritt ein paar Meter vor den andern beiden her.Kirin holte ihn schnell mit seinem Kitarko ein."Hey,nicht so schnell!ich kann nicht gut reiten",rief Traku,der mit seinem Garu überhaupt nicht zurechtkam und deshalb weit hinter den anderen Urbaner lag.Das Tier fing an zu blöcken,als Traku mit allen Mitteln versuchte den Rahi voranzutreiben.Auf einmal schoss der Rahi wie von einer Nadel gestochen los."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,nicht so schnell!!!"Kirin und Kep schauten ihm verrwundert nach,als Traku an ihnen vorbeizischte."Hey,Traku!Wart auf uns!",rief Kirin ihm hinterher."Heya!",rief Kep.Sein Garu trappte schnellen Schrittes hinter dem von Traku hinterher.Immer näher kam Kep dem völlig verängstigem Traku,der sich verkrampft an seinem Reittier festhielt."Brrrr",machte Kep.Der Rahi beruhigte sich wieder.Er machte nochmals"Brrr".Nun stand der Rahi komplett still. "D danke d dir Kkk Kep."stammelte Traku.Nun kam Kirin mit seinem Kitarko angeritten."Hey,du kannst doch nicht einfach so wegreiten",rief Kirin.Seine Stimme klang kalt und böse."Es tut mir sehr leid,Sir.Das war keine Absicht und wird bestimmt nicht nochmal passieren." "Na das will auch hoffen!Wenigstens hast du uns zu dem richtigen Platz geführt." Vor ihnen ragte der größte der Obeliskenberge in die Höhe. "WOW!" "Und wo ist nun der Antikra-Stein?",fragte Kirin skeptisch."Wie du weist das nicht?",fragte Kep ihn leicht sarkastisch.Kirin erwiderte nur mit einem Blick,der das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt."Also",begann Kep:"Der Stein müsste irgendwo da oben sein."Dann will ich mich mal beriet machen!"Kep zog zwei kleine,sehr scharfe Dolche aus einer seiner Tachen,die an seinem Garu hingen.Er ging auf die steile Felswand zu und schlug den ersten Dolch hinein.Dann nahm er den zweiten und schlug ihn ebenfalls in den harten Stein ein.Nun zog er sich mit aller Kraft hoch und nahm den ersten Dolch wieder und dann den zweiten.So verging ein langer Kraftakt,den Kep viel Mühe kostete.Immer Stück für Stück nährte er sich dem Ziel. Während den vergangen zwei Stunden hatten Kirin und Traku die Schattenseite des Berges aufgesucht und sich niedergelassen.Traku versuchte ein kleines Gespräch mit Kirin aufzubauen:"Also,wenn ich noch weitersitzte dann..."Weiter kam er nicht,da ihn der kreischende Schrei eines Karataka-Geiers unterbrach "Selbst das Vieh wartet nur darauf uns zu verspeisen!" "Stimmt,du hast recht!Ich glaub ich guck mal nach Kep." "Na,tolles Gespräch",sprach Traku zu sich selbst.Kirin stand auf und entfernte sich einige Meter um Kep was zuzurufen:"Hey Kep!Beeil dich mal!"Kep hang in hunderten Metern Höhe.Die Sonne knallte erbamungslos auf Kep hinab.Mit jedem weiteren Meter,den er bewältigte,schwand seine Kraft."Ha,der kann gut reden!Soll er erstmal hier hochkommen!"schimpfte Kep."Ich bi gleich oben!",schrie er zu Kirin hinunter.Es trennten ihn nur wenige Meter von dem Ziel.Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich bis zur Spitze des Obeliskenberges. Von oben war ein lautes Lachen zu hören:"Juhuu!Ich hab ihn!"Kep nahm den Stein in die Hand und bewunderte ihn.Plötzlich begann dieser hell aufzuleuchten."Was ist das?".Auf einmal begann sich der Stein sich in der Hand des Urbaners einfach aufzulösen."Hey,Kep.Werf ihn zu mir hinunter!",rief Kirin."Ehm,da gibt es ein kleines Problem!Ich hab den Stein nicht mehr!" "was du hast den Stein nicht?!" "Er hat sich aufgelöst!" "Er hat sich was?Das kann doch gar nicht sein!",stammelte Kirin:"Komm erstmal wieder runter!" Traku stand auf,um zu Kirin hinüberzugehen und ihm wegen dem Geschehenem zu fragen.Währenddessen schlitterte Kep den Berg hinunter.Als alle drei beisammen waren,streift ein kühler Wind über die Ebene. Zwar nichts ungewöhnliches,doch die darauffolgende Situation überrachte sie vollkommen. Der Wind blieb stehen,direkt vor den drei völlig verwirrten Urbanern.Er drehte sich immer schneller und schneller.Ein Wirbel aus Sand entstand. Immer größer und größer! Zwei dunkelrote leuchtende Augen blitzten auf!Der aufgewirbelte Sand formte sich zu einem Wolf.Die drei standen eng beieinander.Rücken an Rücken:Das sind Wächterrahi!Kari hatte mir davon erzählt",sprach Kirin,Pickel und Schild in Abwehrposition.Der Wolf-Rahi schleicht sich um di Gruppe herum.Die Muskeln angespannt fü einen Angriff. Plötzlich verschwand er! Alle schauten sich erschrocken um.Auf einmal erschien er direkt vor Traku.Dieser voll unter Panik,schießt wie wild auf den Rahi.Doch seine Schüsse nützen nichts,sie durchdringen den durchsichtigen Körper,ohne ihn zu verletzen.Kirin kam ihm zur Hilfe und schlug vergebens auf den Geister-Wolf ein.Dieser hob seine prächtge Pranke und schlug ihn damit in den Magen hinein.Mit einem großen Schmerz schlug Kirin auf den kargen Boden,sodass ihm die Knochen nur so bärsten.Ohne nur seinen Schmerz zu beachten,zwang sich Kirin auf die Beine. Einem nach den anderen erwischte das geisterhafte Wesen."Wir müssen zusammenbleiben!",schrie Kirin.Mit allen Mitteln versuchten sie sich zusammenzufinden,doch der Rahi war schneller!Ein weiters Mal krachte Kirin auf den Boden ein.Von Schmerz gequält standen ihm die Tränen in den Augen.Doch wieder stand er auf den Beinen.Der Rahi kam auf ihn zugesprungen.Wie ein tödlicher Pfeil kam er auf Kirin zugeschossen.Kirin blieb stehen. Man sah ihm den Mut in den Augen! Kurz bevor der totbringende Bote ihn packen konnte rollte sich Kirin unter dem Rahi weg.Der Rahi kam feste auf dem Boden auf und zerviel durch seine Kraft!Doch die Freude währte nicht langSofort liefen sie aufeinander zu,um Schutz in der Gruppe zu finden.Der Rahi war wieder da! Wie ein Orkan kam er auf die wehrlosen Urbaner zugestürmt.Doch prallte er gegen die Gruppe ab.Sofort versuchte er es nocheinmal.Ei weiteres Mal stoßter nicht bis zu Gruppe vor!Nun lief er um die drei herum.Geduckt und angespannt für einen Sprung. Und er sprang! Traku konnte nicht mitansehen,wie er von der heranfliegenden Bestie umgeworfen würde.Deshalb kniff er die Augen fest zu.Schon glaubte er tot zu sein.Eine gähnende Dunkelheit.Doch dann merkte er,dass er immer noch die Augen zuhatte!Er öffnete sie langsam wieder und schaute direkt in die tödlichen Augen der teuflischen Bestie,die ihn anfauchte."Sie konnte nicht bis zu ihnen vordringen,solange sie sich gegenseitig vertrauen würden!"murmelte Traku."Was hast du grad gesagt?",fragte Kep,während er Kreatur nachlauerte."Wir müssen zusammenhalten!",rief er als Antwort.Er sah dem Höölen-Wolf hinterher als er leise sprach:"Mich und meine Freunde wirst du nie kriegen!" Dann schrie er: "NIE UND NIMMER!!!" Auf einmal begann ein warmer und angenehmer Windhauch zu ziehen.Der Wolf tappte,friedlich scheinend,wenige Schritte und verschwand spurlos mit dem Wind.Die drei suchten mit den Augen die Gegend ab,bevor sie sich aus ihrer krampfhaften Haltung lösten.Jeder Schmerz,den sie im Kampf erlitten waren,war wie weggepustet,wi vom Wind mitgenommen. Plötzlich bemerkte Kep was im Wüstensand.Was blitzendes.Vorsichtig nährte er sich ihm und hebte ihn behutsam auf:"Ich hab ihn!Denn Stein des Antikras!" "Aber eins frag ich mich immer noch:Warum ist er einfach so verschwunden?Kari sagte,sie hätten den Stein nur mit viel Gewalt bekommen."meinte Kirin verwundert,als er sich den blitzenden Stein ansah."Vielleicht ist das so ne Art Mutprobe,wo unter Beweis gestellt wird,ob wir die richtigen sind.",gab Kep zur Antwort."Nein,dass nicht.Ich hab mal auf einer Schrifttafel am Tor der Weisheit gelesen,dass man gegen die stärkste Eigenschaft eines Antikras nicht ankommen kann!Das heißt,das die stärkste Eigenschaft dieses Antikras Vertrauen und Zusammenhalt ist!",merkte Kep,als er sein ganzes Wissen zu einem zusammenfügte: "Die stärkste Waffe eines jeden Antikras ist seine Seele...Stärker als alles Metall und schmerzhafter als die schärfste Klinge eines Schwerts!" center|400px Kapitel 3:Luft Matu,Kari und Marduck waren in einem Haus,in der Nähe der Licus-Bucht.Kari lag auf einem Bett,während Matu und Marduck neben ihr standen."Wie fühlst du dich?",fragte Marduck weich und sanft."Mir geht es schon besser.Komm wir müssen endlich den zweiten Stein finden!",meinte Kari.Sie stützte sich auf,jedoch fehlte ihr die Kraft und sie sank mit einem Seufzer wieder in das Bett."Oh nein!Du musst dich auskuriern",befahl Matu,besorgt,dass seiner Freundin es bald schlechter gehen könnte.In diesem Moment kam die alte Urbanerin des Wassers in das Haus:"Ich hab hier ein Heilgetränk für unsere mutige Kämpferin!",rief die alte Greisin mit zittrigen Stimme:"Hier,drink das!" Kari nahm den kleinen Krug und trank alles aufeinmal aus.Sie wustte,wenn sie mit den anderen weiter auf die Suche gehen will,muss sie so schnell wie möglich wieder Fit sein."Danke.Ich fühle mich gleich schon viel besser." Die Alte nahm ein nasses Tuch und verband damit Kari's rechten Unterarm,der teilweise verätzt war:"Der Speichel dieser Kreatur war ätzend und giftig." "Ach,das wir schon wieder",meinte Kari.Die alte Urbanerin schaute kurz nochmal ind die Runde und verlies mit leisen Schritten das Haus."So wir können jetzt gehen",meinte Kari.Matu erwiderte fraglich."Du bist aber krank,dir geht es....." "Ach red nicht!Ich werde mitkommen!",bestand Kari.Ohne Wiederrede schauten Marduck und Matu Kari skeptisch an."Ja was ist?!",fragte Kari.Langsam stemmt sie sich hoch.Qualvoll und schmerzerfüllt hielt sie sich auf den Beinen.Sie wankte mit bedächtigen Schritten Richtung Tür.Langsam und unsicher auf den Beinen öffnete sie diese und nahm ihre Waffe,die an der Wand angelehnt war.Marduck und Matu folgten ihr still."Ah die frische Luft tut gut!"Sie atmete einmal tief durch und schaut in den strahlendblauen Himmel.Über ihren Köpfen flogen ein paar Vögel,die ihr herrliches Zwitschern von sich gaben.Sofort ging sie weiter,sicher gefolgt von ihren beiden Freunden.Tachsächlich und vor den verwunderten Augen der beiden Urbaner fühlte sich Kari prächtlich.Sie wankte nicht mehr und auch jede einzelen Bewegung schmerzte nicht mehr so qualvoll."Also,wo müssen wir hin,Matu?"fragte Kari freundlich.Dieser kam aus seinem Staunen kaum noch raus.Marduck stubste ihn jedoch mit den Ellenbogen und zichste ihn an:"Matu!"Sofort kam er wieder bei normalen Bewusstsein und fing an in seiner Tasche zu wühlen:"Ja......em ja....."Nach einigem Suchen fand er die richtige Karte:"Da ist sie ja:Der nächstgelegende Stein müsste im tiefen Dschungel sein.Genauer gesagt an der Nordspitze Urba Nui's." "Gut,dann machen wir uns dorthin auf den Weg",sprach Kari,entschlossen nochmals gegen eine Kreatur des Schreckens zu besiegen. Matu rollte die Karte ein und steckte si zu den anderen in die viel zu überfüllte Taschen:"Am besten gehen wir zu meinem Dorf und leihen uns dort ein paar Flugrahi.Den Rest müssen wir dann selbst zu Fuß in den dichten Dschungel schlagen." Die anderen waren damit einverstanden und nickten nur. Nach einem halben Tag Fußmarsch erreichten sie das Dorf der Dschungel-Urbaner.Viel zu spät war es,um sich weiter auf den Weg zu machen.Deshalb beschlossen die drei Freunde in einem Gasthaus zu übernachten.Am Morgen vor der langen Reise,mussten sie einen Rahihändler auftreiben,der ihnen schnell,ausdauernde und flinke Flugrahi aushändigen konnten.Zwar gab es viele Rahihändler in der Umgebung,aber viele von ihnen wollten nicht ihre prächtigen Tiere für eine,wahrscheinlich schwachsinnige, Reise aushändigen ohne zu bezahlen."Die verstehen einfach nicht den Ernst der Lage!",motzte Matu:"Sie denken nur an das hier und jetzt!Wenn wir bald nicht die Steine finden,werden wir von den herankommenden Rahi geradezu überrannt!" "Was machen wir den blos?",seuftzte Marduck und ließ sich auf einen Stein nieder."Ach,wenn doch nur Kirin helfen könnte.Er ist sozusagen ein Rahiflüsterer."Auch Kari leiß sich neben Marduck nieder."Jaja",meinte Matu traurig und setzte sich neben die beiden nieder.Die drei überlegtne kurz,wurden jedoch von einer wohlbekannten Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen:"Ich hab gehört,ihr braucht meine Hilfe.Kann das sein?"Die drei fuhren mit den Köpfen um.Aus den Augenwinkeln sahen sie eine weiße Gestalt.Sofort standen sie auf und blickten hinter sich. "Kirin!",klang es aus allen drei Mündern. "Ich dachte mir doch,ihr könntet unsere Hilfe brauchen.",meinte Kirin.Erst jetzt traten Kep und Traku hinter seinem Rücken hervor."Ich besorg euch ein paar schnelle Flugrahi,wenn ihr uns eine Landkarte gibt,OK?" "Ja,aber...woher weist du....ich meine....",stammelte Matu."Wir brauchen eine Landkarte,weil Kep sie dem Wolf-Rahi überlassen hat und nun..naja,jetzt fehlt da was.",antwortete Kirin rasch,während er einen schrägen Blick zu Kep rüberwarf."Und woher wir wissen das ihr hier seit:Also,wenn man nicht die ganzen Schäden an dem Wasser-Dorf sieht,muss man ja echt blind sein.Da mussten wir ein paar Urbanerinnen befragen." "Em gut",beruhigte sich Matu:"Was für Rahi seit ihr begegnet?Hier,auf einer alten Schrift stand,dass jeder Stein durch einen mächtigen Rahi beschtütz wird." "Es war ein großer Wolf,der bestand nur aus Sand und Luft,selber konnte man ihn nicht angreifen,er uns schon.Erst als wir bemerkten,dass er uns nicht angreifen kann,verschwand er.",meldete sich Traku zu Wort."Ja,das hab ich selber auf einer Alten Steintafel gelesen:Die stärkste Waffe eines Antikras ist seine grundliegenste Eigenschaft.Da soll auch das mächtigste Wesen nicht ankommen können.",erzählte Matu."Das hättet ihr uns ja mal früher sagen können!"meinte Kep ärgerlich."Wie dem auch sei!"sprach Kirin,der Kep einen bösen Blick zuwarf:"Seid ihr mit dem Deal einverstanden?" "Ja,OK!Hier die Karte.Und nun her mit den Rahi!",verlangte Matu,während er Kirin die Karte aushändigte.Dieserr erwiderte nur mit einem lauten Pfeifen.Über den Baumwipfel zogen drei herrliche Flugrahi hinweg.Groß und prächtig.Sie hatten Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Gukko. Die Rahi flogen eine starke Kurve und flogen auf die Lichtung zu.Mit größter Elegantz landeteten sie vor den sechs Urbanern. Aus der Nähe sahen sie noch viel bezaubender aus:Golden-grau waren sie.Einen langen,spitzen Schnabel und rotglühende Augen,die wie Rubine in der Sonne glitzerten.Anstatt Beine ein weiterse Paar Flügel.Die goldene Feder sahen aus wie breite Schwerter,die die Luft in ihrem Flug einfach zerschnitten.Die lange Schwanzfedern wirkten starr. "Also,worauf wartet ihr noch",meinte Kirin.Matu,Kari und Marduck zögerten erst,stiegen dann doch auf die prächtigen Rahi.Diese liesen es einfach ohne Gegenwehr über sich ergehen."So,und wie fangen sie jetzt an zu fliegen.",fragte Marduck skeptisch."Ganz einfach",antwortete Kirin.Ein lautes Pfeifen schallte durch den Himmel,kurz darauf flogen drei Rahi mit Urbanern durch die Lüfte.Mit schnellen Flügelschwingen,wie eine Hummel,flogen sie gen Norden,dem großen Dschungel entgegen. Der Wind fegte den Urbaner direkt ins Gesicht,während sie in vielen Metern Höhe über den dichten Dschungel flogen.Er sah wie ein grünes Lebwesen aus,das sich auf hlab Urba Nui erstreckte."Wir müssen nach einem geeigneten Landeplatz ausschau halten",rief Matu gegen den Wind."Ja!",schrie Kari zu Matu. Immer weiter flogen sie Richtung Norden.Bald würden sie am Nord-Kap sein.In der Ferne sah man schon das Kliff der Verdammnis.Der Dschungel wurde immer dichter.Bald würden sie kaum noch eine Chance haben,irgendwo zu landen.Die Sonne sank bereits.Es war bereits Nachmittag und eine Suche in der Nacht würden ihnen nicht gelingen."Wir müssen sofort nach dem Stein finden,bevor es Dunkel wird!",rief Marduck zu den anderen.Diese nickten.Sie flogen eine scharfe Linkskurve,dabei an Höhe fallend.Nun flogen sie direkt über dem Baumwipfeln.Ihre Augen striffen über die weiten Baumkronen,Ausschau haltend nach einem Landeplatz.Eine kleine Lichtung war erkennbar.Ein tiefes Loch in dem so dichten Dschungel.Matu machte ein paar Handbewegungen,dass sie dort landen sollen.Sie akteptierten seine Entscheidung und verschwanden in dem Dickicht. Die gukko-ähnlichen Rahi landeten sanft auf der giftgrünen Wiese.Die Urbaner stiegen ab und überprüften ihre Ausrüstung.Der Tag würde nicht mehr lang andauern und der Wächter des Steines würde bestimmt nicht einfach so den Kristall rausrücken.So machten sich Marduck,Kari und Matu sich auf den Weg in den dichten Dschungel. Goldene Sonnenstrahlen stachen durch das Blätterdach durch.Sie kitzelten sanft das hohe Gras.Von überall hörte man Gezwitscher.Die Luft duftete leicht nach Humus.Die Bäume neigten sich sanft im Wind. "Es wird bald Abend",meinte Kari besorgt."Es ist nicht mehr weit",antwortete Matu beruhigend,ohne dabei das Tempo zu verlieren.Immer tiefer gingen sie in den Wald hinein.Hier drang das Licht kaum durch das dichte Laubdach.Die Stimmen der Vögel verstummten,der Wald wurde düster und geheimnisvoll.Die nach duftenden Humus riechende Luft wurde von einer stickichen,mit Nebelschwaden umhüllten Luft abgelöst,die nur so nach Morast stank.Ein kaltes Frösteln überkam Kari. In einer Reihe gingen sie,wobei sie Ausschau nach dem Stein und gefährlichen Rahi hielten.Ihr Blick blieb jedoch leer und betrübt von Dunkelheit.Sie sahen nur die Bäume,die sich bedrohlich vor ihnen sich auftürmten und wie dunkle Wesen des Schattens. Die drei bemerkten nicht,dass sie jemand verfolgte.Plötzlich bemerkte Kari was an ihrem Knöchel:Eine glitschige Wurzel.Sehr verwundert,wie sie sich in dieser Wurzel verfangen konnte,blieb sie stehen,beugte sie sich nieder,und versuchte sich aus der Schlinge zu befreien.Nochmals verwundert,dass sich die Wurzel zusammenzog,nahm sie einen kleinen Dolch aus ihrem Gürtel und schnitt die Wurzel durch. Sie schaute sich nach ihrer Gruppe um und lief ihr hinter her.In kurzer Zeit hatte Kari si wieder eingeholt,ohne dass ihre Freunde was von ihrer Abwesendheit zu bemerken.Das Dickicht war hier kaum noch zu durchdringen,immer dichter wurde es.Überall hangen vermoderte Lianen an mossbedeckten Ästen. "Uff",kam es aus Kari raus,als sie in den matschigen Morast fiel.Völlig verwirrt schaute sie sich um.Schon wieder hatte sie sich in einer Wurzel verfangen,aber diesmal war sie sich sicher,vorher keine gesehen zu haben.Völlig verdreckt kniete sie sich auf,zückte ihren Dolch abermals und versuchte die Wurzel durchzuschneiden. Doch aufeinmal krieschte dir Wurzel Kari's Bein hoch.Vor lauter Schreck ließ sie das Messer fallen.Die Wurzel umschlang ihr Bein.Kari versucht mit allen Mittel die Wurzel loszuwerden.Aber je mehr sie versuchte,die Wurzel loszuwwerden,je mehr zog sie sich zu."Kracks!"Ein schrtecklicher Schmerz durchzog ihr Bein.Mittlerweile hatte die Wurzel schon Kari's Unterkörper umschlungen.Mit aller Kraft versuchte Kari sich nach vorne zu ziehen,doch sie fand keinen Halt in dem feuchten Morast.Immer weiter Umschlang die Wurzel sie.Mittlerweile war Kari bis zur Brust in einem engen Gefängnis aus Wurzeln.Sie stemmte sich auf,um nach Marduck zu rufen. Marduck spürte was.Irgendwas hatte nach seiner Schulter gegriffen.Fragend drehte er sich um. Mit aufgerissen Augen,schreckerfüllt und erstarrt.Die Arme ausgestreckt.Mit den Fingern greifend nach Marduck. Dieser stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück,den Körper versteift vor Angst.Tausend Gedanken durchströmen seinen Kopf. Was soll er tun? Soll er helfen? Wegrennen? Er fühlt sich verloren in seiner Gedankenflut.Schließlich fasst er Mut streckt Kari die zittrige Hand entgegen,greift nach ihr.Doch alles war verloren.Viel zu lang hat er gezögert,obwohl es nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde waren. Die Wurzeln zogen Kari in das dichte Unterholz.Marduck versuchte ihre Hand zu fassen,doch vergebens!Sie verschwand spurlos im Morast.Ein heller Schrei hallte wider.Doch sofort verstummte er wieder. Marduck schaute entsetzt auf die Stelle,wo kurz zuvor Kari noch standte.Nur noch Schleifspuren,welche im schlammigen Untergrund eingedrückt waren,zeugten von dem schrecklichen Schauspiel,welches zuvor stattfand. Matu kam herbeigelaufen,den Kopf nach unten gesenkt.Er legte seine Hand auf Marducks Schulter:"Wir können nichts mehr für sie tun!"Seine Stimme klang eher nach einem Flüstern.Matu drehte sich um und suchte sich ein Weg durch das Dickicht.Marduck,noch immer bertübt von Trauer,folgte ihm. Plötzlich hörte er ein Ästeknacken."Krackss"Schon wieder.Die beiden Urbaner schauten erschrocken um sich.Das Geräusch kam von überall und doch schien es nicht da zu sein.Ein weiteres Knacken war zu hören. Bedächtig und langsam schritten sie vorwärts,immer Usschau haltend nach Gefahren.Da schon wieder ein Knirschen.Hastig schaute sich Marduck um.Plötzlich hang vor ihm eine von Wurzeln umhüllte Gestalt vor ihm,kopfunter!Marduck viel hinterrücks in den Schlamm.Völlig verwirrt suchte er seinen auf den Rückengebunden Stab,als die Kreatur auf ihn zukam.Er sah seine Waffe ein paar Bios weiter weg von ihm liegen.Abwechselnd schaute er zu seinem Stab,dann wieder auf die von Wurzeln umhüllte Mumie.Ihre spitzen Finger streckten sich Marduck entgegen.Mit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er auf die kreischende Kreatur,die immer näher kam. Ihre Schritte waren nicht von dieser Welt.Es schien so,als ob sie schweben würde!Die abscheuliche Kreatur hatte weder Mund,Augen oder Nase!Und doch erklang aus ihrer Kehle ein nervezerfetzendes Gekreische,welcher noch weit in den Wald hallte. Marduck wusste ganz genau,das dieses Wesen was mit Karis Verschwinden zu tun hatte.Eine ungewollte Wut braute sich in ihm auf.Mit einem kräftigen Sprung stand er schon wieder auf seinen Beinen.Seine Augen funkelten in einem bedrohlichen Blutrot.Seine Hände zu Fäuste geballt.Sie fingen an zu glühen!Hitzewellen umgaben seine Hände.Die Luft verbrennte geradezu in seinen Händen! Er stapfte mutig zur Wurzelgestalt.Schritt für Schritt!Diese stand nur da,war verwirrt.Doch das beinflusste Marduck keineswegs.Seine Augen blieben starr auf die Kreatur gerichtet.Nun stand er direkt vor ihr,dem hässlichen Biest.Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern hob er seine Hand und presste sie auf den Leib des Monsters.Es kreischte gar wiederlich,doch Marduck ließ nicht locker!Immer fester wurde sein Griff.Immer schmerzerfüllter der Schrei der Wurzelmumie! Marduck versank in einer Flut voll Wut!Alles um ihn herum schien für ihn nicht zu exestieren. Das Geschrei war ohrenbetäubend.Die Kreatur windete sich hin und her vor qualvollen Schmerz.Doch alles ließ Marduck kalt.Doch als auch die Kreatur ihre Klaue für einen tödlichen Schlag ausholte,presste Marduck immer weiter seine von Dampfschwaden umhüllte Hand auf den Leib des Ungeheuers. Matu reagierte viel zu langsam.Für ihn ging es wie in Sekundenscnelle.Die Schreie,der Qualm.Alles passierte so schnell.Er selber war gefangen in seiner eigenen Angst.Er sah,wie die grässliche Kreatur seine Hand hob.Langsam,aber beständig.Nun hielt sie Ihre Klaue drohend über dem Kopf."Ich muss ih helfen!",schrien seine Gedanken im Kopf. Mit Schnelligkeit und unbändiger Kraft sauste die Klaue auf Marduck hinab.Matu's Muskeln spannten sich an.Er spürte seine ganze Kraft durch den Körper strömen. Er war befreit!Befreit aus seinen eigenen Fesseln der Angst! "Marduck!Pass auf!!!"Er streckte seine Hand in Richtung den beiden Kämpfenden.Eine starke Windböe erwischte Marduck und die Kreatur.Sie flogen viele Meter weiter,bevor sie von dem dichten Geäst aufgefangen wurden.Die Äste bärsteten unter der Kraft.Habl benommen stürzten sie zu Boden.Matu sah verwundert seine Hand an:"Was im Namen der Hohen Mächte ist den jetzt passiert?!" Verschrocken lag Marduck da im Morast.Waas war zuvor passiert?Schnell erinnerte er sich an die Ereignisse.Sofort stand er auf den Beinen.Diesmal mit seinem Stab in der Hand.In Panik geraten schwenkte er den Kopf hin und her.Wo war das Biest? Nicht weit von ihm,hinter ein paar verschimmelten Ästen,lag das schreckliche Wesen.Schwarze Rauchschwaden hüllten es ein.In der Mitte des Bauchs der Bestie klaffte ein tiefes Loch.Matu hätte sich schwören können,dass eine blaue,verkohlte Rüstung hervorschimmerte.Das Wesen hatte den Kopf gesenkt gehalten und schien kampfunfähig. Während Matu sich weiter verwunderte,ging Marduck wieder auf das Biest zu,welches für den Tod seiner geliebten Freundin schuldig schien. Marduck's Augen formten sich zu zwei Sicheln,seine Hände flammten in heißem,glühendem Feuer auf.Jeder Schritt endete mit einem leisen Zischen im feuschten Matsch.Marduck kochte vor Wut.Und er würde alles riskieren für seine Rache,er würde sogar dafür sterben,aber nur,wenn das Schreckenswesen ihn mit in den Tod folgen würde.Und das würde es! Marduck's Schritte wurden kleiner,je näher sich dem Ungeheuer nährte.Seine Wut wurde eingeschüchtert von der Furcht vor diesem Biest. Doch Marduck ließ sich nicht beirren.Mutig stapfte er zum Ungeheuer hin.Er hob die glühende Hand,gerichtet auf das Wesen.Nun stand er direkt vor dem Biest.Seine Augen entschlossen,es umzubringen.Seine feurige Hand schnellte auf das gefährliche Wesen zu. "NICHT!!!"Marduck hielt inne.Er schaute kurz über die Schulter und sah Matu,der herbeilief."Warum sollte ich es nicht umbringen?",meinte Marduck mit tiefer,kalter Stimme:"Es hat schließlich Kari umgebracht!"Seine feurige Hand loderte kurz vor dem Ungeheuer."Nein,Kari ist nicht tot!Dieses Ungeheuer hält sie in sich fest!" "WAS!"Marduck's Augen weiteten sich,er drehte sich zu Matu um.Dann guckte er wieder zum Ungeheuer.Dieses stand direkt vor ihm.Bedrohlich und unaufhaltsam.Marduck schaute in die Höhe zum Gesicht des Monsters.Dieses schaute auf ihn herab und hob seine mächtige Klaue.Diesmal sollte Marduck sterben! Die verkohlte Stelle,an dem Marduck seine Hand hingepresst hatte,überzog sich wieder mit Wurzeln.Wie Würmer schlängelten sich über den grün,braunen Wurzelkörper.Währenddessen strecktet das Biest seine Beine und wuchs zu einer imposanten Größe an. Marduck schaute mit offenem Mund zur Bestie hinauf.Ein Hauch von Furcht und Angst überkam ihn.Nichts desto trotz griff er nach seinem Stab un hielt ihn fest umklammert.Er würde Kari befreien! Nun drehte das Ungeheuer seinen Kopf zu Marduck und ließseine knöcherende Hand auf ihn herabsausen.Ein kräftiger Windzug riss Marduck hinterücks zu Matu.Dieser fing ihn mit einer Hand auf,während er zu seiner anderen hinüberguckte.Seine Hand wurde von kleinen Luftwirbeln umspielt:"Ich wusste es doch,dass es auch ein zweites Mal funktionieren würde!",meinte er und schautet mit ggroßen Augen neugierig seine Hand an. Das Ungeheur drehte sich bedächtig und langsam um.Die Gefühle waren so tot wie das Monster selber.Ein blinder Diener,der den Willen befolgte.Den Willen Marduck und Matu auszulöschen.Das Ungeheur fixierte Marduck und Matu mit dem Kopf.Es schritt durch den Schlamm,doch keine Fußspuren waren zu erkennen.... Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Toa der Legenden